Nazca Aliens
The Nazca Aliens are one-time characters, monsters (aliens), and the main villains of the episode, They Lurk Beneath from the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background They are an alien race of conquerors who seek to take over the Earth. 'Physical Appearance' The Nazca Aliens' body was humanoid, roughly the same height as a human. They had dark green skin, yellow glowing eyes, black side-hairs on their bald heads, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet and their entire body was constantly producing a thick light green slime which covered them from head to toe. Their brain glowed bright green when they were talking or using their psychic powers. They were always hunched over. 'Culture' While the true name of their species was never given, all that is known about the Nazca Aliens' culture is their intentions to conquer the planet Earth and claim it for themselves. The reasons behind their plans to take over the world are never revealed either. They could easily understand and communicate in human dialects such as English or, presumably, Ancient Peruvian. Role in the series 'History' Having come to Earth thousands of years ago, the aliens resided under the Nazca Lines after they crashed in Peru. When the ancient Peruvians figured out the aliens plans for their world a Peruvian Shaman imprisoned the aliens inside their own ships. The Shaman then hid the book of the dead, a special key which looked like a book that the aliens needed in order to activate their technology. Without it, all they could do was go into suspended animation and wait until someone would find them using the key. ''They Lurk Beneath In the 21st century, an archaeologist, Professor Melanie Samson who during an expedition at the Nazca Lines had excavated an ancient Nazca alter, accidentally triggered the aliens alarm system and she was pulled underground and taken prisoner. Her disappearance alerted the Center and M.O.M. sent Martin, Diana & Java to check it out. Upon their arrival, they too were pulled underground and discovered the aliens ships. An alien appeared before them and tried to subdue them, impressing Martin with its telekinetic powers. They managed to escape it through a shaft and Martin got separated from Diana and Java. Tumbling through the ship, Martin happened upon the hibernation facilities that contained hundreds of dormant aliens. The commander discovered him and demanded that Martin surrender the book which was in fact an activation key. Martin escaped the commander and landed in what appeared to be a garbage disposal room where he met up Diana, Java along with Samson. Later Martin, Diana, Java and Samson escaped the disposal room and were then ambushed by the aliens who used their powers to take the book from Martin. The commander then used the crystal key from the book to restore the machinery and the army began to awake, but Martin managed to snatch the key, interrupting the reanimation process. Enraged, the remaining aliens tried to prevent Martin's gang from getting away, only to end up trapped once again under the Nazca Plateau. Afterwards the Center arrived and put the aliens into custody. Powers and Abilities The Nazca Aliens had highly developed brains which granted them the following psychic powers: *'Telekinesis:' an individual Nazca Alien possessed an advanced level of telekinesis, being able to levitate objects or people into the air and immobilize them. However, it could not control multiple people at once unless they were close. *'Energy projection:' They could fire destructive green laser beams of psionic energy from their heads. *'Technopathy:''' They could psionically interface with their own technology and activate their ships mentally. However, their ships and all of their systems required the tablet to work. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrial